Voyage dans un autre monde
by lyade
Summary: Lord Voldemort est vaincu. Alors qu'Harry Potter s'apprête à commencer une vie normale, il se retrouve propulsé avec ses amis dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien ... mais celui des morts. Il y retrouvera pour son plus grand plaisir les êtres chers qu'il avait perdu ... Cependant, sa présence dans ce monde ne sera pas de tout repos !
1. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Le Maître de la Mort**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort. Il régnait à Poudlard une certaine effervescence, de part cet évènement qui marquait la fin d'une période sombre et sinistre. Des sorciers de tout le pays, avaient afflué afin de redonner à l'école de sorcellerie sa splendeur d'antan. Il y avait en effet, un travail considérable : il avait fallu s'assurer que certaines parties du château n'avaient pas été fragilisées par la bataille, et si oui, les remettre en état, déblayer des couloirs entravés par de nombreux gravats, soigner les blessés (St Mangouste avait été pris d'assaut par ces derniers après la bataille, mais en raison du surplus de personnes, elle n'accepta que les cas les plus graves). Une infirmerie avait donc été mise en place dans le but de seconder l'hôpital. Les corps des personnes ayant œuvré pour la libération de Poudlard furent placés dans la salle des trophées alors que ceux de l'autre camp furent mis dans les cachots. L'école avait donc vu errer entre ses murs plus d'une âme en peine, désolée par la perte d'un être cher.

C'était sans compter sur les journalistes qui s'étaient invités dans l'espoir de recueillir des témoignages croustillants de familles dévastées. Même en temps de deuil, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de partir à la recherche d'informations qui mettraient toute la communauté magique en émoi. Certains d'entre eux avaient tellement le sens du professionnalisme, qu'ils s'étaient jurés de ne pas quitter les lieux avant d'apercevoir le Survivant, celui sans lequel tous ces potins n'auraient pas lieu d'être. Leur espoir était vain puisque la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry Potter était devenue sa meilleure alliée dans son combat contre les journalistes. Il avait su les esquiver comme les cognards tenaces, qu'il avait eu à affronter durant ses matchs de quidditch. Hermione lui avait tout d'abord suggéré de se reposer, et de rester tranquillement au terrier ou au square Grimmaurd, le temps que l'agitation cesse. Mais il avait répliqué qu'il ne pouvait rester les bras croisés pendant que tout le monde s'affairait à Poudlard, par sa faute. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait contrer sa détermination, la brillante jeune femme lui avait fortement conseillé de garder sa cape auprès de lui.

Le jeune homme avait ainsi contribué à la reconstruction de Poudlard sous le couvert de sa cape. Un jour, cependant, voyant son ami Neville pris en otage par des parents désespérés, il décida de sortir de sa cachette. En apercevant le Survivant, les parents changèrent immédiatement de cible et se ruèrent vers lui.

« Monsieur Potter!» s'exclama l'homme visiblement enchanté par sa seule présence. « C'est un honneur pour nous de faire votre connaissance … même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances ! »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un regard lointain qui en disait long sur son chagrin. Harry connaissait ce regard mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la personne qui l'avait, ou l'avait eue par le passé. Cette pensée le fit frissonner, il y avait tellement de personnes qui avaient donné leur vie en le soutenant, en lui faisant gagner du temps lors de cette bataille qui avait failli tourner à son désavantage. Un petit sanglot hystérique le fit revenir à la réalité. La femme essayait de reprendre ses esprits mais n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer un mot. Son conjoint la serra contre lui, et par ce geste, lui donna la force de parler.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire, mon fils ... » Elle reprit son souffle puis continua. «Je le vois encore nous montrer ses photos, il était tout simplement heureux quand il en prenait. Il disait qu'elles permettaient d'immortaliser le moment présent. »

A l'évocation des photos, Harry eut un pincement au cœur et comprit que c'étaient les parents de Colin Crivey. Ce dernier n'était pas encore majeur lorsque la bataille avait eu lieu, et aurait du rejoindre la salle sur demande afin de prendre le passage qui menait à la Tête de sanglier. Mais comme beaucoup d'élèves, il avait préféré aller se battre et y avait laissé sa vie. Harry repensa au regard du père et se souvint qu'il avait déjà vu Colin avec ce même regard, preuve que peu de monde comprenait son intérêt pour les photos. Un long soupir suivi du nom de Colin s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry.

« Oui, vous le connaissiez, il nous disait toujours le plus grand bien de vous. » dit la femme qui avait entendu Harry.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous? » questionna Harry qui voulait se rendre utile auprès d'eux.

« Eh bien, nous sommes des moldus et n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve la salle des trophées. Nous avions l'intention de nous informer, mais tout le monde a l'air terriblement occupé. Alors, peut être que vous pourriez nous y amener … » dit d'une traite, l'homme qui avait repris sa femme dans les bras.

Harry s'empressa d'acquiescer et entra dans le château avec eux. En chemin, il apprit qu'ils s'appelaient Carl et Mary, et que leur autre fils Denis s'affairait depuis une semaine à aider tout le monde autour de soi. Ses parents soupçonnaient que la cause de cet acharnement soit le chagrin qui menaçait de le submerger. Leur deux fils avaient eu en effet une extrême complicité. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'Harry arriva devant la salle des trophées. Celle-ci était gardée par deux aurors, tous les jours, à chaque heure. Ce système de sécurité était nécessaire étant donné le fait que de nombreux mangemorts étaient toujours en fuite. Harry doutait qu'ils reviennent ici pour profaner les morts, mais comme disait autrefois Maugrey Fol œil « Vigilance constante ». Ils entrèrent dans la salle et une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Harry commença à se sentir mal. Il laissa Carl et Mary avancer afin de rechercher leur fils, et s'adossa contre un pilier qui se trouvait là. Il y resta de longues minutes, les yeux fixés sur l'étendue de corps, une sueur froide coulant le long de sa tempe. Il savait que parmi eux se trouvait Fred, Tonks, Remus, des élèves et des membres de l'ordre qu'il avait côtoyé. Il était heureux que ce cauchemar soit désormais fini, mais triste en pensant à tout ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il allait maintenant commencer une nouvelle vie et laisser celle qui était remplie de peur, de colère, de trahison, et de mensonges dans son sillage. Mais arriverait-il à vivre en pensant à tous ceux qui sont morts pour lui ? Il en doutait … doutait … doutait …

« Harry ?

-Laisse le Hermione, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas prêt de reprendre conscience!» dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je lui avais dit de se reposer, de ne pas trop cogiter, mais Monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête !» explosa Hermione.

« Eh ! Tu ne vas pas l'interdire de penser quand même !» rétorqua Ron.

Ils se trouvaient dans la tour des Griffondors, près du lit sur lequel Harry était étendu inconscient. Hermione faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir, et Ron la regardait assis sur un autre lit avec un air mi amusé, mi exaspéré. Voyant qu'elle continuait de marmonner avec son air renfrogné, il se leva, l'immobilisa et l'embrassa. Hermione tout d'abord surprise, se détendit et lui rendit son baiser. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'ils relâchèrent leur étreinte. Elle repensa à leur tout premier baiser qui avait été échangé une semaine plus tôt, lors de la bataille. Ils s'étaient embrassés fougueusement, de peur que ce soit leur première et dernière étreinte. Son sourire se fit plus grand quand elle pensa que ce baiser là avait été doux, preuve qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter et qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux.

« Bon, ça te dirais d'aller voir comment se portent les elfes de maison ? » demanda Ron, avec un air impliqué qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Hermione ne répliqua pas se contentant d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la charrier tout au long de la semaine à propos des elfes de maison. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire sous les coups répétés de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Rien, juste une discussion animée sur les elfes de maisons ! » expliqua Ron d'un ton qui se voulait professionnel.

Hermione soupira, lui donna un dernier coup, et s'approcha du lit d'Harry.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

-Bien!» répondit Harry. « Pourquoi me regardes tu comme cela ? » questionna Harry à l'intention d'Hermione qui le regardait avec un air farouche.

« Peut être parce que tu as perdu connaissance dans la salle des trophées, et que tu m'avais promis de ne pas trop en faire ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry voulut répliquer, mais il vit Ron placé derrière Hermione, lui faire de grands signes dans le but qu'il se taise. La jeune femme qui n'avait rien vu, se radoucit et s'assit auprès d'Harry.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas évident. Tout Poudlard est en deuil et en même temps en fête. Tu es obligé de te cacher pour ne pas avoir les journalistes sur le dos. Et tu as l'impression de ne pas assez en faire puisque tu considères que tout ceci est ta faute.» dit elle avec son air très sérieux sur le visage.

Hermione l'avait toujours impressionnée par sa capacité de déduction, mais il dut s'avouer qu'il était très prévisible. Sur cette pensée, il se leva et commença à chercher frénétiquement dans ses affaires. Ses amis le regardèrent d'un air intrigué, et attendirent qu'Harry se redresse avec l'objet en question, pour parler.

« La baguette de Sureau ?

-Oui Ron, j'avais dit que j'allais la remettre à son ancien propriétaire, et c'est ce que je vais faire sur le champ !» dit Harry avec une expression déterminée sur le visage.

« Tu pourrais peut être le faire plus tard ! » suggéra Hermione qui l'examinait sous toutes les coutures.

« Je vais bien, je t'assure ! » répliqua Harry d'un ton qui se voulait convainquant.

« D'accord, mais tu prends ta cape! »

Harry se résigna à faire ce qu'Hermione lui demandai, et prit la cape. Ils descendirent dans le parc, Harry sous sa cape, Ron et Hermione à côté se tenant la main. Ils étaient en effet trop grands, pour tenir à trois dessous.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais cela ne me plait pas trop d'ouvrir la tombe du professeur Dumbledore. » dit Ron avec une petite voix.

Harry n'avait jamais pensé à ce détail, et déglutit. Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, mais ils furent interrompus par Ginny qui accourait vers eux, suivi de George.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Une balade entre amoureux ?» questionna Ginny qui ne voyait pas Harry sous sa cape.

« Moi je pense plutôt qu'Harry est là mais qu'on ne peut pas le voir. J'ai raison ?» dit Georges en quête d'une réponse affirmative.

« Oui.» dit tout simplement Harry.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de manifester sa présence. La tête du frère de Ron faisait peur à voir, il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et paraissait être en compagnie d'un détraqueur. Son visage affichait en effet, un immense chagrin, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais rire de sa vie. La perte de son frère jumeau Fred, l'avait terriblement marquée, et Harry se demanda s'il arriverait un jour à s'en remettre.

« Harry, tu ne veux pas sortir de ta cape qu'on te voit ? » demanda Ginny en jetant des coups d'œil près d'eux.

Harry s'exécuta après avoir vérifié que personne ne rodait autour.

« C'est vrai que tu as perdu connaissance dans la salle des trophées ? » continua Ginny à son attention.

« Ne me dis pas que toute l'école est au courant » grogna Harry.

« Eh bien … » commença t elle.

Harry se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase, quand il vit la cause de son interruption. La cape qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, s'était mise à luire. Il observait ce phénomène lorsqu'il entendit une exclamation provenant d'Hermione. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle pointait son doigt sur sa taille. Il baissa les yeux et vit que la baguette de sureau située dans la poche de son pantalon, brillait également de cette même lueur blanche. La cape dans une main et la baguette dans l'autre, il regarda tour à tour Ginny, Hermione, Ron et George. Ils avaient la même expression de stupéfaction sur le visage, y compris George qui avait laissé de côté sa mine triste. Harry fixa ensuite son regard sur un point lumineux situé à la lisière de la forêt interdite, et vit avec consternation, la pierre de résurrection flottant dans l'air, venir à lui. Trop étonnés pour bouger, Ron et Hermione regardèrent les trois reliques avec un mélange de peur et de curiosité, alors que Ginny et George qui ne connaissait pas ces dernières les regardèrent avec stupéfaction et ravissement. Harry était totalement perdu et ne savait comment réagir, mais lorsque la pierre fut à portée de main, il eut irrémédiablement envie de la toucher. Il se rendit alors compte que ses mains étaient libres, et que la cape ainsi que la baguette flottaient à ses cotés. Les reliques formaient un triangle dont il était le centre.

Il fit alors ce que son cœur lui dictait de faire. Une déflagration lumineuse se produisit … et tout disparut.


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2 ! Comme il est très court, je vais tout de suite mettre le chapitre 3 qui fait à peu près la même longueur ! Vous aurez donc 2 chapitre pour le prix d'un ! :D

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 2 : Phases d'éveil**_

_Ginny … Hermione … __Ron … Georges … _

4 personnes, 4 amis !

_Cape d'invisibilité … Baguette de Sureau … Pierre de Résurrection …_

3 reliques, 3 problèmes !

_La peur … la curiosité …_

2 sentiments, 2 faiblesses !

_Le pouvoir …_

1 Maître de la Mort, Harry !

Ces éléments représentaient tout ce à quoi Harry était en train de penser.

Plus il réfléchissait, et plus il se demandait pourquoi il avait touché la pierre. Il avait sans doute mis ses amis en danger en faisant cela. Il ne savait pas où ils étaient. En fait, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où lui-même se trouvait. Est-ce qu'ils avaient été séparés durant le processus? Est-ce qu'il les avait amené à la mort? Est-ce qu'ils étaient restés à Poudlard? Et lui y était-il aussi? Avait-il juste perdu connaissance après avoir touché la pierre? Si oui, ses amis étaient-ils en train de le veiller en attendant qu'il se réveille?

Tant de questions sans réponses ! S'il le pouvait, il hurlerait de rage et d'impuissance. Il sentit ses mâchoires se crisper sous l'effet de la colère. Alors qu'auparavant il avait l'impression de flotter, il sentit qu'il se trouvait sur une surface dure et chaude. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois, mais échoua une fois de plus.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, ressasser ses pensées, ses erreurs, se moquer de son impuissance, et espérer que ses amis aillent bien.

OoOoO

Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, il entendit une sorte de bourdonnement autour de lui mais n'arriva pas à l'expliquer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une larme vient mourir sur sa joue, que des échos de voix remplaçant le bourdonnement désagréable qu'il avait perçu auparavant, lui parvinrent.

« …Attendez, attendez! Nous sommes bien … en train de parler en ce moment même, en train … de penser, d'essayer d'avoir un raisonnement logique … même si je dois avouer que je suis totalement perdue … !» s'exclama Hermione confusément. Harry aurait reconnu la voix de sa presque-sœur entre mille.

« Calmez-vous ma chère. » dit une voix posée, inconnue aux oreilles d'Harry.

« Me calmer ?» reprit Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf. « Comment voulez vous que je garde une once de calme alors que vous affirmez que nous sommes … » Harry perçut des sanglots dans sa voix qui s'était brisée sous le coup de l'émotion, ces derniers se firent de plus en plus lointain, enfin un claquement de porte fortement prononcé laissa place à un silence pesant. Une voix toute proche de lui s'éleva :

« Il faut la rattraper ! » s'exclama Ginny dans le seul but de mettre un terme au silence pesant qui s'était installé. Elle avait elle aussi des sanglots dans sa voix, Harry en déduit alors que la larme qui était venue s'échouer sur sa joue, lui appartenait.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit sorti d'ici, à mon avis elle est parti à la recherche d'un livre quelconque, c'est la seule chose qui l'apaise et la ramène à la raison dans des moments comme celui-ci. » s'exprima Ron d'une voix rauque.

« Pardon ? Des moments comme celui-ci ? Ah, parce que tu crois que ce que nous sommes en train de vivre, c'est … vivre, que dis-je, on ne peut même plus prononcer ce mot, puisqu'on est morts !» hurla une voix qu'Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Georges.

Mort ? Cette révélation électrisa Harry qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

**OoOoO**

Vous pouvez quand même me laisser votre avis si vous vous voulez sur ce chapitre qui fait office de transition, d'où le fait qu'il soit court ! )


	3. Chapitre 3

Le chapitre 3 ! )

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 3 : Révélations, questions et adaptation**_

Il vit tout d'abord Ginny en larme assise près de lui, ensuite Georges, les poings crispés, face à Ron qui arborait un visage inexpressif, et enfin une femme âgée avec un regard intense. Hermione revint dans la pièce à ce moment là, avec un livre serré contre elle. Elle semblait plus détendue et avait séché ses larmes. Voyant la tension palpable qui régnait entre les deux frères, elle s'interposa entre eux. Après que Ron et Georges se soient excusés, l'un pour le terme employé, l'autre pour son emportement, et qu'Harry soit passé dans les bras de tous ses amis, la vieille femme les invita à la suivre à travers sa bâtisse. Celle-ci se trouvait incrustée au sommet de la colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, se fondant dans l'environnement extérieur, elle demeurait spacieuse et chaleureuse à l'intérieur.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, et s'assirent autour de la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, afin de discuter, et d'éclaircir les divers points qui brouillaient l'esprit des nouveaux venus. Elle commença tout d'abord par leur donner des explications à propos du monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils apprirent alors que la mort n'était pas ce qu'ils croyaient, elle s'avérait être, en fait, non la fin de la vie, mais son prolongement. Ce dernier n'était néanmoins pas éternel, selon les dires de la vieille femme, tout être finissait par sombrer un jour ou l'autre, dans le néant.

Ces révélations eurent pour réaction de nombreux froncements de sourcils, et visages abasourdis. Hermione se ressaisit plus rapidement que les autres, et entreprit d'exposer à son interlocutrice la cause de leur arrivée dans ce monde. Son récit terminé, la jeune fille attendit patiemment, non sans une certaine curiosité, une quelconque riposte de la part de la vieille femme. Celle-ci fut brève, déclarant en effet, n'avoir aucune explication à ce phénomène pour le moins étrange, ce qui teinta les jeunes gens d'une déception amère.

Ils ne laissèrent pourtant pas tomber et l'affluèrent de questions, ayant pour seul but de trouver une échappatoire à leur situation. Seul Harry resta en retrait afin de se couper de cette agitation qui l'empêchait de réfléchir posément. Lorsque la discussion devint plus posée, il émergea de ses pensées et se fit attentif.

« … alors ne devons nous pas chercher un moyen de revenir d'où nous venons ? » demanda Ron d'une voix lasse comme s'il avait répété cette phrase plusieurs fois auparavant.

« Cela fait maintenant plusieurs dizaines d'années que je m'occupe de faire prendre conscience aux gens qu'ils sont bels et bien morts, et qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu. » dit la femme âgée.

« Excusez moi, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment le but de votre fonction » indiqua Hermione qui avait retrouvé ses raisonnements basés sur une logique qui n'appartenait qu'à elle seule.

« Eh bien, je suis une passeuse, je suis en quelque sorte la transition entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. J'explique aux gens où ils sont, et lorsqu'ils ont enfin digéré qu'ils sont morts, je me charge de leur réinsertion.» expliqua la vieille femme.

« Et rechercher comment nous avons atterri ici se trouve dans vos attributions ? » demanda Hermione avec une irritation perceptible.

« L'avant ne m'intéresse pas, seul l'après m'importe. Vous savez, la sagesse réside dans l'acceptation de nos limites. Vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière, désormais il vous faut aller de l'avant et faire taire votre colère.» dit la femme d'une voix monotone.

« Super ! » ne put s'empêcher de grommeler Ginny visiblement exaspérée.

En apercevant la mine renfrognée et résignée de ces amis, Harry décida de prendre la parole.

« Puisque vous ne pouvez rien pour nous à part prononcer de belles paroles, est ce que vous pourriez au moins nous indiquer une personne qui puisse nous renseigner ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix dure et ferme.

Nullement impressionnée par le ton de sa voix, elle lui répondit : « Il y a bien quelqu'un ou plutôt deux personnes qui pourraient vous aider, ce sont des jumeaux » A ce mot, Georges tressaillit, mais elle continua sur sa lancée, imperturbable « A ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont connus et très demandés pour leur savoir. Après, j'ignore si leurs informations vous seront utiles mais vous pouvez toujours essayer.» dit-elle son regard plongé dans celui d'Harry.

« Comment s'appellent-ils ? » demanda Harry, heureux d'avoir un point de départ.

« Ils se font appelés : Les Frères Jaysir.» dit la femme. Puis voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, elle le devança. « Nous avons assez parlé pour aujourd'hui, vous allez vous reposer, et demain je vous donnerai tout le matériel et les indications nécessaires pour aller en ville et trouver ces informateurs. Je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner, je me dois de rester ici pour accueillir les prochains arrivants.» Elle s'interrompit puis marmonna quelque chose assez distinctement pour qu'ils l'entendent.

« Les temps sûrs sont révolus, dorénavant la méfiance est de rigueur, et la prudence notre meilleure alliée. »

Sur cette dernière phrase peu prometteuse pour la suite des évènements, ils quittèrent la table.

**OoOoO**

Et voilà, c'étaient les 2 chapitres de transition que je ne trouve pas particulièrement génial personnellement ! Je vous promets qu'on entre dans les choses sérieuses dès le prochain chapitre, c'est-à-dire le 4 qui sera d'une longueur convenable je vous rassure ! :D

Une petite idée sur qui sont les Frères Jaysir ? )


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde !

Bon si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez survécu aux chapitres 2 et 3 et je vous félicite car ce ne sont pas les meilleurs mais ils étaient malheureusement nécessaires ! ^^

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 … bonne lecture à tous ! :D

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 4 : Les Frères Jaysir**_

Ils partirent en milieu de journée, après avoir essuyés de nombreux avertissements et conseils de la mystérieuse femme. Selon ses dires, la ville n'était pas très loin, au pied de la colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il fallait donc suivre le sentier qui serpentait à travers les bois, et ne pas prendre le chemin qui allait vers la droite après la clairière aux dolmens, sous peine de mauvaises rencontres. Durant le trajet, Harry resta obstinément muet, tout comme Georges, et écouta d'une oreille distraite Ron, Hermione et Ginny parler.

« A votre avis, pourquoi elle nous a dit de n'utiliser sous aucun prétexte nos baguettes magiques ? » demanda Ron visiblement perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas Ron, tu n'as qu'à faire demi tour pour lui demander ! » s'exprima Ginny d'un ton moqueur.

« Je lui ai posé la question avant de partir, mais elle a refusé de me répondre » dit Hermione en empêchant Ron d'envoyer une réplique cinglante à sa sœur. « Ah si … elle a grommelé que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. » reprit-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Dans l'ordre des choses ? » répéta Ron « Et qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire si on est attaqué ? Vous l'avez entendu aussi bien que moi hier !» s'exclama-t-il « Les temps surs sont révolus … » poursuivit-il d'une voix chevrotante dans le but d'imiter le professeur Trelawney, qui ressemblait selon lui à la passeuse.

Ginny explosa de rire et Hermione esquissa un sourire qui disparut vite, pour laisser place à une moue pensive. Il était important de prendre en compte les avertissements que la femme leur avait donnés, bien qu'ils soient dénués d'une quelconque explication. L'esprit de la brillante jeune femme continua à vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure les reliques, celles-ci avaient tout simplement disparu. Ils ne les avaient pas trouvés à leur réveil et leur recherche poussée (même en plein milieu de la nuit) n'avait rien donnée. Hermione s'inquiétait de cette disparition puisqu'il était évident que les reliques étaient à l'origine de leur situation.

Ils arrivèrent en ville en fin d'après midi, et suivant les conseils de la passeuse, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar qu'elle leur avait indiqué. L'intérieur arborait des couleurs sombres et une décoration design, la pièce était spacieuse et comportait en son centre une piste de danse. Autour de celle-ci se trouvaient de nombreuses tables, sur lesquelles plusieurs personnes s'affairaient, en vu de l'heure d'ouverture qui approchait, et donc des clients qui n'allaient pas tarder à affluer. Prenant les devants, Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir, et demanda un rendez-vous auprès des Frères Jaysir. Elle lui indiqua une porte située au fond de la pièce, tout en lui disant de revenir pour vingt heures.

Ils sortirent du bar et décidèrent de tuer le temps en se promenant tous ensemble. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était trop dangereux de se séparer, ne connaissant pas les alentours. La ville était uniquement piétonne et grouillait d'agitation, elle était en fait en tout point semblable avec le chemin de traverse. Exception faite, que les produits qui abritaient les magasins étaient méconnaissables aux yeux des cinq amis. Lorsque Ron et George voulurent s'approcher d'une boîte présentant des reflets multicolores, celle-ci se mit à vibrer et Ginny, suivant son instinct, prit les deux garçons par le bras dans le but de les faire reculer. Alors qu'ils étaient à trois mètres de la boite, elle explosa en arrosant au passage les deux garçons d'une substance gluante et verdâtre. Ginny se trouvant derrière Ron et George fut épargné, et ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'aspect peu ragoutant de ses deux frères. Harry et Hermione avait été spectateurs de la scène, mais cette dernière ne se priva pas pour autant de crier sur les garçons en leur reprochant leur manque de sérieux et de prudence.

C'est avec deux rouquins renfrognés, une Hermione furibonde, une Ginny hilare et un Harry stoïque, qu'ils retournèrent à leur lieu de rendez-vous, un peu en avance. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, Harry suivi de ses amis se dirigea vers la porte du fond non sans difficulté étant donné le monde qu'il y avait. Un vigile était présent devant celle-ci, et lui jeta un regard rempli de suspicion.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » questionna le vigile d'un ton bourru.

« Nous avons rendez vous à 20h avec les Frères Jaysir. » dit simplement Harry.

« Seule une personne peut y aller ! » ajouta-t-il en détaillant Harry des yeux.

Hermione vit le vigile jeter un coup d'œil discret sur son front où apparaissait sa cicatrice bien que celle-ci soit à moitié cachée par quelques mèches de cheveux. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à mettre en garde Harry au moment où il pénétra dans la pièce. Hermione poussa un soupir rageur, elle se sentait étonnamment tendue depuis qu'ils étaient dans le bar, et n'avait qu'une envie; s'en aller d'ici le plus vite possible. Elle se fit alors la réflexion qu'Harry était connu dans leur monde, alors pourquoi ne le serait il pas également dans cet endroit. Ron l'attrapa par la main, l'emmena s'asseoir à une table avec son frère et sa sœur et commença à parler pour faire passer le temps, mais ne put décrocher un seul mot de sa petite amie. En effet, Hermione, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, continua de tergiverser et ne lâcha plus la porte des yeux.

OoOoO

Harry longea un couloir peu éclairé, et déboucha dans une pièce dans laquelle trônaient au milieu un vaste canapé et plusieurs fauteuils. Sur deux d'entre eux, se trouvaient deux hommes à l'apparence identique. C'était incontestablement des jumeaux, Harry fit un petit sourire triste à l'idée que Georges aurait été déboussolé s'il avait été présent pour voir ces derniers. Il détailla ensuite le contour de la pièce, elle avait une forme arrondi et de nombreuses bibliothèques collées contre les murs, épousaient cette forme, Hermione aurait été dans son élément. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, Harry s'approcha alors, sortant de l'ombre dans laquelle il se trouvait auparavant. Il ne vit pas les deux frères tressaillir lorsqu'il fut exposé à la lumière de la pièce, pas plus qu'il ne les vit échanger un regard troublé. Harry s'installa dans le canapé face à eux, et préféra attendre que l'un deux prenne la parole. Ils étaient en tout point pareil que ce soit au niveau des habits, de leur attitude ou de leur physique. Néanmoins, le seul élément qui permettait de les différencier régnait dans leurs coiffures, ils étaient tous les deux blonds, mais, l'un avait des cheveux courts en épis et l'autre des cheveux mi-longs ondulés. S'apercevant qu'Harry n'était pas sur le point de prendre la parole, le frère aux cheveux ondulés prit l'initiative de débuter la discussion.

« Pouvons-nous connaitre l'objet de votre venue ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de masquer le trouble qu'il avait ressenti avant.

Harry sourit intérieurement, la passeuse lui avait assuré dans la matinée que la politique des frères Jaysir résidait dans une parfaite discrétion, et réserve. Ainsi, ils ne posaient pas de questions sur l'identité de leurs clients, et n'essayaient pas de savoir dans quelles circonstances ils avaient décidé de faire appel à leurs services.

« Il se trouve que … »

OoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait fini par se laisser distraire par son petit ami qui faisait le pitre en racontant une histoire sans queue ni tête. Une fois la blague racontée et le fou rire passé, elle reporta son attention sur la porte, une dizaine de personnes étaient en train d'en franchir le seuil. Son regard croisa celui du vigile, celui-ci fit alors signe aux derniers de la file de se dépêcher de passer la porte. Hermione saisit sa baguette et s'apprêta à jeter un sort lorsqu'une main saisit fermement son poignet.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'insurgea Hermione.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce la passeuse nous a dit ? N'utiliser sous aucun prétexte vos baguettes magiques !»expliqua la jeune rouquine qui tenait toujours le poignet de son amie.

« Mais … »

« Hermione, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de baguettes à la main ! J'ai vu des matraques, des poignards, et d'autres objets qui me sont inconnus, mais aucune baguette magique ! Si elle nous a dit de ne pas nous en servir, il faut mieux tenir compte de son avertissement ! » continua Ginny.

« Mais comment fait-on alors sans baguettes ? On est totalement impuissant !» s'exclama Georges.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, faisant face à cette dure réalité.

« Eh bien nous allons utiliser les moyens du bord ! » dit tout simplement la rouquine.

Ses cheveux flamboyants, son regard féroce et son attitude déterminée ne laissaient place qu'à une seule certitude : il fallait mieux éviter de toucher à son petit ami.

OoOoO

« Il se trouve que … »

Harry fut coupé dans son élan par plusieurs hommes vêtus de noir qui venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce et qui arboraient un air menaçant.

« Excusez moi messieurs, mais je vais devoir vous demander de quitter la pièce. » dit un homme qui paraissait être le chef du groupe à l'adresse des deux frères.

« Et pourrions nous connaitre le motif de cette demande ? » questionna le frère aux cheveux en épis, avec un air de pur insolence sur le visage.

Le chef fit abstraction de cette remarque, et désigna les deux frères de la tête pour que certains de ses hommes les fassent sortir de la pièce. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, lui saisit brutalement le bras d'une main, le forçant à se lever, et lui dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son front de l'autre. Il put alors voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair tant connu, un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il empêchait Harry de se défaire de son emprise. Un bruit sourd le fit se retourner, un des deux frères venait de donner un coup de poing à son ravisseur, et le deuxième frère profita de la surprise générale pour faire de même avec le sien. Soudainement, trois hommes postés devant la porte tombèrent dans un grand fracas, laissant voir les trois personnes qui les avaient assommés par derrière. Ginny, Ron et Georges tenaient chacun dans leur main une bouteille brisée, Hermione quand à elle avait les bras chargés d'autres bouteilles prêtes à être utilisées. Décidé à tourner la situation à son avantage, Harry dégagea son bras de l'étau dans lequel l'enserrait le chef et sortit sa baguette magique. Il lui lança un sortilège de stupéfixion, au moment même où Ginny lui criait de ne pas faire cela. Tout se déroula alors au ralentit, Harry vit son sortilège partir et une vague de fatigue le submergea, lorsque le sort atteint enfin sa cible, Harry était étendu à terre inconscient. Ses amis ne purent lui venir en aide, attaqués de toute part par les hommes du chef. En revanche, le frère aux cheveux en épis se débarrassa de son agresseur et se fraya un chemin le long de la pièce afin de parvenir jusqu'à Harry. Il s'assura que celui-ci n'était pas trop mal en point, bien qu'il soit faible, il le hissa sur ses épaules et fit signe à son frère qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Au lieu de se diriger vers l'unique sortie, son jumeau se dirigea vers un pan du mur à l'opposé de celle-ci, sur lequel il jeta un petit objet en prononçant la formule : _Ningori passum._ L'objet en question fut absorbé par le mur et un vortex d'une couleur bleuté, se forma. Le frère qui portait Harry s'avança vers le vortex et s'apprêtait à y rentrer, quand il vit l'expression perplexe de son frère.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« On ne peut pas les laisser, il faut les aider ! » s'écria le frère aux cheveux ondulés.

« On n'a pas le temps !» rétorqua son jumeau.

Comme pour faire écho à cette réponse, des renforts arrivèrent pour aider les hommes du chef. Considérant que cette preuve suffirait à faire entrer son frère dans le vortex, il s'y engagea. Son jumeau resta quelques instants de plus, et vit un énorme filet tombé sur les quatre jeunes gens, son expression perplexe laissa place à une mine résignée, avant de franchir à son tour le passage qui se referma derrière lui.

**OoOoO**

Une idée sur l'identité des Frères Jaysir ? (fiez-vous à leur attitude, à leur coupe de cheveux et au nom « Jaysir » pour trouver ! )

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première découverte avec ce monde ? De la scène d'action à la fin ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot aussi court soit il !

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 qui s'intitulera « L'Etre aimé » !


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis un peu déçue d'avoir si peu de commentaires … vous savez les reviews : ça motive, ça donne envie de continuer à écrire quand on en reçoit, et quand on en reçoit pas … eh bien ça a l'effet inverse … Alors, svp si histoire vous plait ou que vous avez des trucs à redire, dites le moi ! Vos reviews peuvent être très courtes, ce n'est pas grave, c'est l'intention qui compte ! :D

En ce qui concerne ce 5èmpe chapitre, vous allez découvrir l'identité des Frères Jaysir qui sont très importants (je me doute que certains d'entre vous savent déjà qui ils sont). )

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ! :D

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 5 : L'Etre aimé**_

Non loin de là, dans une maison cachée aux yeux de tous, un autre vortex se forma, laissant apparaitre deux frères en tout point identique. L'un portait un jeune homme inconscient sur ses épaules, il se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers une chambre afin de l'y déposer.

Une fois Harry étendu sur le lit, l'homme se perdit dans la contemplation de celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais pensé le revoir de sitôt, pourtant … il lui semblait qu'une éternité était passée. Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires se bousculèrent en lui, il ne savait en effet pas, s'il devait exprimer sa joie ou sa tristesse. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, tenant à peine debout, près de cet être qui lui était si cher. En fait, il n'avait plus conscience de rien … seul restait le tourbillon d'émotion intérieur qu'il ressentait … qui parvint à s'échapper sous la forme la plus pure qui soit … une larme.

Pendant ce temps, l'autre frère n'avait pas bougé, adossé au mur sur lequel le vortex venait de se fermer. Il se sentait étrangement mal, et se sentait coupable, il connaissait les quatre jeunes gens qu'il avait lâchement abandonné, il les avait côtoyé durant deux ans. Il n'osait imaginer la fureur dans laquelle serait Harry, une fois réveillé et la surprise passée de voir en quelle compagnie il était. En fait, il n'osait plus penser à quoi que ce soit … car penser entrainait la culpabilité et ainsi la souffrance qu'il s'efforçait de contenir au fond de lui … mais qui s'avéra cette fois-ci plus forte, en s'échappant sous la forme la plus expressive qui soit … un cri.

OoOoO

Dans une pièce à côté, la femme aux cheveux auburn sursauta, et tourna ses yeux émeraude vers ce qui lui semblait être l'origine de ce cri. Elle se leva brusquement du canapé sur laquelle elle était assise, se précipita dans le hall et le vit prostré au pied du mur. Elle se dirigea alors vers une petite boîte, située sur un guéridon qui se trouvait là, l'ouvrit et prit un des deux anneaux présent à l'intérieur. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux, mais même par ces gestes apaisants, elle ne parvint pas à le calmer. Elle le sentait trembler de tous ses membres, ses bras restaient crispés autour de ses genoux, et sa tête enfouie dans ceux-ci. Elle lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille, des mots réservés à l'élu de son cœur, l'homme se tendit instantanément, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait méprise sur la personne.

« Je ne suis pas James, Lily. » dit il posément.

Une fois de plus, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter sous l'effet de la surprise. Au vu du silence qui commençait à s'installer, il releva la tête, elle vit ainsi le détail qui lui avait été caché par la position dans laquelle il se trouvait auparavant : ses cheveux blonds étaient ondulés, et non en épis comme elle s'y attendait. Il lui prit l'anneau qu'elle tenait encore à la main et le passa à son doigt, le véritable Sirius apparut alors, avec ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage charmeur, d'où ressortaient ses magnifiques yeux gris.

« Hum hum ! »

Lily se retourna et vit James sous sa véritable apparence, posté près du guéridon, le second anneau à son doigt.

« Viens. »

A l'attitude sérieuse qu'il avait prise, elle se demanda intérieurement si elle devait craindre ce qui allait survenir. Elle suivit James vers la chambre qui se trouvait être la plus proche d'eux, en se faisant la réflexion que la cause du mal être de Sirius était sans doute liée au soudain sérieux de son mari. Ce dernier s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se retourna vers elle et lui fit signe d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans perdre de temps. Elle vit alors « la cause » tant redoutée, mais qui s'avérait être en vérité, tant aimée.

« J'ai conscience que cela fait un choc, encore plus quand on pense qu'il était notre rendez-vous de ce soir, à Sirius et à moi … non Lily, les questions seront pour plus tard ! » dit-il en voyant que sa femme s'apprêtait à parler. « Nous devons immédiatement nous occuper d'Harry, il a utilisé sa baguette magique et …

-Quoi ? Mais tout le monde sait qu'il est dangereux d'utiliser les baguettes magiques, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elles sont prohibées !

-Eh bien, Harry ignorait vraisemblablement cela. Ecoutes, il y a quelques temps, j'ai eu un client qui souhaitait avoir des informations sur la conséquence qu'entrainait l'utilisation d'une baguette magique. La réputation des Frères Jaysir étant fondée sur une absence totale d'échec aux questions que l'on nous pose, nous avons bien entendu fait des recherches Sirius et moi, puisque nous ignorions cela. Nous avons trouvé que … ne me demande pas comment nous l'avons découvert, tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas le droit de te révéler mes sources !» s'exclama James en s'apercevant qu'elle souhaitait de nouveau le couper, et en plus à propos de ses affaires professionnelles. « Ainsi, nous avons trouvé que si une personne utilisait une baguette magique, une extrême fatigue s'abattait alors sur elle, la plongeant dans un coma. La question suivante de mon client, qui était soi dit en passant un peu louche je dois l'avouer, était bien sûr de savoir comment détourner cet effet ou l'annuler. Et nous avons découvert le moyen … je vais donc avoir besoin que tu me secondes dans ce que je m'apprête à faire.» termina-t-il doucement en regardant sa femme droit dans les yeux.

OoOoO

Lily parcourait les rues sombres, son regard émeraude rivé sur son objectif …

L'idée de James était excellente, la mettre à exécution, en revanche, s'avérait plus risquée. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Michael Fox depuis des années, et pour cause c'était elle qui avait rompu le contact. Cet homme était un brillant alchimiste et maître des potions, c'était d'ailleurs pour son talent inné qu'elle avait accepté de devenir son apprenti. Elle avait ainsi pris en dextérité durant son apprentissage, qui se trouvait être davantage un perfectionnement puisqu'elle était douée en la matière. Mais sa perspicacité l'avait amené à découvrir un jour, le véritable Michael Fox, un homme sans scrupule, avide de savoir et de pouvoir. Lily l'avait alors quittée, après avoir préparé un coup judicieux, qui lui avait permis d'avoir la reconnaissance de celui-ci, et ainsi la possibilité de s'en aller sans subir de représailles. Elle avait espéré ne plus jamais le revoir, en vain … car aujourd'hui, elle allait de nouveau être confrontée à Michael Fox.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut qu'au dernier moment qu'une personne aux intentions douteuses la suivait et s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Pourtant, Lily ne s'arrêta pas, elle continua sur sa lancée, imperturbable, y compris lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la personne qui l'avait prise en chasse était désormais appréhendée, et que celle qui en était à l'origine n'était nul autre que son mari. Un sourire fin se dessina sur son visage, et fut vite remplacé par une expression de concentration absolue, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de sa cible.

… Lily parcourait les rues sombres, son regard émeraude rivé sur son objectif.

OoOoO

Elle finit par arriver à destination. Le manoir était comme dans son souvenir, imposant, intriguant et … effrayant. Elle ne s'était jamais attardée sur ce dernier point, mais aujourd'hui elle parvenait enfin à voir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu admettre. Il n'était pas question de faire demi-tour, elle se devait d'affronter ses erreurs passées, pour elle-même, pour James et surtout pour son fils. Son fils, qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté. Elle avait assisté à toutes ses aventures, sans qu'il en soit conscient, boule chaude blottie près de son cœur, lui insufflant du courage dans les situations les plus périlleuses, lui murmurant son amour dans les plus sombres.

La porte en bois finement sculptée de trois mètres de haut, s'ouvrit brusquement devant Lily alors qu'elle venait d'arriver sur le seuil. Ne voyant personne, elle s'avança dans l'immense hall, au milieu duquel trônait un magnifique escalier de marbre. La pièce était comme dans son souvenir, mise à part la couche de poussière et les toiles d'araignées qui avaient élu domaine dans les divers recoins de celle-ci. Elle savait où menaient les nombreuses portes qui se dressaient de part et d'autres du hall, mais elle n'avait en revanche aucune idée de celle qu'elle devait emprunter pour trouver l'hôte des lieux.

« Ainsi, tu es revenu ! » tonna une voix qu'elle connaissait fort bien.

Michael Fox sorti de l'ombre que lui procurait l'escalier, et descendit les marches jusqu'à se trouver à sa hauteur. Lily ne broncha pas, préférant lui donner l'impression qu'il était maître de la situation, alors qu'elle allait bientôt prendre la parole et, par ce fait, le faire tomber de haut.

Elle profita de ce silence momentané pour le détailler du regard, alors qu'il faisait de même avec elle. Il n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux étaient toujours impeccablement peignés, et ses sourcils broussailleux faisaient ressortir des yeux bleu qui avaient gardé toutes leurs intensités. La seule preuve du temps écoulé, résidait dans ses cheveux autrefois bruns, qui arboraient désormais une teinte poivre et sel. Ses habits auraient pu paraitre élégants, si de nombreuses tâches dues à ses expériences dans son laboratoire n'avaient pas été présentes sur lui.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Cette question avait été posée avec douceur comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une visite de courtoisie, mais la lueur démente dans ses yeux trahissait son impatience à connaitre l'objet de sa venue.

« Tu te souviens sûrement du jour où tu as décidé de jouer au malin avec le chef de la brigade noire ... » Elle marqua une pause avant de rependre d'une voix posée. « Si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu as déclaré posséder un objet d'une valeur inestimable, ton but étant d'attirer son attention, puisqu'il avait lui-même en sa possession une chose que tu convoitais avidement. Après avoir conclu un marché avec lui, et récupéré ton reste, tu t'es enfui comme un lâche. Or, un détail qui n'en était pourtant pas un, a échappé à ton plan qui semblait aux premiers abords infaillible, ses hommes se sont en effet lancés à tes trousses dans le seul but de t'envoyer dans le néant. »

Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait détourné les yeux lors de son récit, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus la frêle femme qu'il avait connu. Michael Fox, par contre n'en menait par large, son visage avait peu à peu perdu de ses couleurs pour atteindre au final une pâleur absolue.

« Me retrouvant au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de sauver ta misérable personne. »

Cette phrase prononcée avec toute la rancœur qu'elle ressentait à son égard, eu pour but de le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale garce ! Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu m'insulter de la sorte ? Saches que mon plan avait été préparé avec minutie, et que tu ne t'es pas retrouvé à mes côtés par hasard comme tu le crois. Tu étais présente car je l'avais décidé. Tu m'as sauvé uniquement parce que je l'avais prévu. Tu étais tellement prévisible ! Et tu l'es d'ailleurs encore … je savais que tu reviendrais tôt ou tard.» cracha-t-il.

Il avait repris contenance, et essayait par ses propos, de la déstabiliser comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, ce qu'il réussit sans peine. Or, Lily parvint à dissimuler son désarroi.

« Eh bien, maintenant que tu as craché tout ton venin, et que j'ai la preuve que tu es toujours aussi prétentieux et effronté, je vais pouvoir répondre à ta première question. » releva-t-elle en tentant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix, et de paraître plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était.

Ce revirement le laissa pantois quelques instants.

« Tu as une dette envers moi. » reprit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

« Je pensais que ma dette consistait à te laisser partir et à ne plus venir t'importuner. » dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Même si tu affirmes avoir prévu ce qui s'est produit, j'ai risqué mon âme pour toi. Tu me dois donc un service. »

Un sourire moqueur se forma sur le visage de Michael Fox. Puis tournant les talons, et désignant la porte d'un signe de tête, il dit :

« La sortie, c'est par là ! »

Elle lui laissa faire quelques pas avant de prendre la parole d'un ton glacial.

« Quelle coïncidence que mon chemin est croisé celui de la brigade noire aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'il se stoppait net à l'entente de cette phrase.

Ce que venait de dire Lily n'était pas tout à fait vrai, c'étaient James et Sirius qui s'étaient trouvé en présence de celle-ci. Son mari lui avait raconté plus tôt dans la soirée l'altercation qui avait eu lieu dans le bar.

« Bien entendu, j'ai vu leur chef … toujours aussi déplaisant à regarder celui là ! A ce qu'il parait, c'est un habitué du bar dans lequel j'étais, il y invite souvent ses hommes à boire un coup … »

Sur ce coup là, elle avait carrément déformé la réalité, mais n'en avait pas honte. Si elle voulait sauver Harry, il fallait qu'elle use de tous les moyens imaginables, y compris celui qui consistait à le menac…

« Serais-tu en train de me menacer ? » gronda-t-il d'une voix féroce, toujours dos à elle.

« Prends-le comme tu veux ! Toujours est-il que tu me dois un service ! »

Il fit brusquement volte face pour la toiser du regard.

« Suis-moi. »

Il avait prononcé ces deux mots avec une voix rauque et las, preuve qu'il lui coûtait de lui venir en aide. Il se dirigea vers une porte qui, une fois franchie, laissa entrevoir un petit escalier en colimaçon. Ils descendirent une bonne volée de marches avant de continuer le long d'un couloir et de pénétrer dans le laboratoire. Ce dernier était à l'image du maître des lieux : entretenu avec soin, dégageant une certaine puissance …

Un bruit lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées, elle s'avança alors vers ce qui lui semblait être l'origine de celui-ci. Un homme se tenait dos à elle, concentré dans son travail. Il lui paraissait incroyablement familier. Une voix s'éleva dans son dos la faisant sursauter.

« Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai un nouvel apprenti. » dit Michael Fox qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à cette extrémité du laboratoire.

L'apprenti se tourna instantanément vers eux …

… et Lily hoqueta de stupeur quand elle le reconnu.

« Severus ? »

**OoOoO**

Vous l'avez compris : Severus fait son entrée dans ma fic ! XD

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? De nos faux frères jumeaux ? (Petite explication : J'ai voulu que James et Sirius adoptent cette apparence car ils sont frères de cœur ^^), de la « confrontation » Michael Fox/Lily ? Ou d'autres éléments qui vous viennent à l'esprit ?

Un petit avis ?

Le chapitre 6 : le week-end prochain ! )

A plus !


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou !

Bon, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été gâté niveau reviews … -' … en plus c'était un chapitre que j'appréciais tout particulièrement … j'aurais donc aimé avoir quelques avis …

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre suscitera davantage de réactions ! Même si ces dernières sont très courtes (comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, cela ne me dérange pas d'avoir des reviews courtes, après tout la quantité ne fait pas forcément la qualité) )

Voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :D

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 6 : Severus Rogue**_

Lorsqu'il avait fait part de son idée à sa femme, James s'était maudit intérieurement. Il détestait la voir courir des risques, alors faire d'elle l'acteur majeur de son plan le rendait soucieux, et par-dessus tout, angoissé. Il avait tout fait jusqu'à présent pour contrer tout danger éventuel. Or, aujourd'hui, le temps lui manquait … cruellement, l'empêchant de trouver une autre alternative. Harry avait en effet, besoin d'une potion d'éveil ultra-sensoriel le plus rapidement possible, l'utilisation de sa baguette magique ayant engourdi tous ses sens, le plongeant aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.

Ils étaient en ce moment même en train de mettre le plan à exécution, il la suivait tapie dans l'ombre, en hauteur, à l'affût du moindre danger, prêt à tout pour protéger la femme qu'il aimait. Ce qu'il redoutait arriva néanmoins, un individu s'approchait lentement mais sûrement de Lily, ne laissant planer aucun doute sur ses attentions, son allure était en effet celui d'un prédateur filant sa proie. Se contraignant au calme, il s'agenouilla sur le rebord du toit, s'empara de son arc, sortit une flèche de son carquois et ajusta son tir. James s'était découvert des prédispositions en la matière, il y a longtemps, le tir à l'arc n'avait en soit rien de compliqué. Les cibles immobiles étaient d'une facilité déconcertante, et celles en mouvement, bien que plus ardues à atteindre étaient toujours à sa portée. En y regardant de plus près, c'était comme essayer d'attraper le vif d'or, il fallait savoir positionner sa main afin de réussir à saisir la rapide petite balle.

Se focalisant sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, le maraudeur prit une grande inspiration, puis laissa partir la flèche en même temps que son souffle. Celle-ci toucha son but à l'endroit précis qu'il avait visé, dans la nuque, ôtant toute possibilité à l'homme de laisser échapper un quelconque son de sa gorge, mais l'obligeant néanmoins à s'échouer sur le sol le plus disgracieusement possible. James vit Lily continuer à avancer sans plus s'inquiéter et hésita à la suivre, le manoir de Michael Fox n'étant désormais plus très loin. Ne lui avait-elle pas reprochée récemment de la sous-estimée ? Il était vrai que sa femme était pleine de ressources. De plus, il lui apparaissait nécessaire de vérifier l'identité de cet homme qui n'était visiblement pas un vagabond, mais quelqu'un aux intentions préméditées. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur la silhouette humaine allongée en contrebas, puis le reportant sur Lily, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait pris un tournant, quittant ainsi son champ de vision.

James prit alors la décision qui s'imposait, et descendit dans la ruelle sombre. Arrivé à proximité de l'homme, il put voir que ses vêtements de cuir noir se fondaient parfaitement dans la nuit environnante, il s'accroupit et entreprit de le fouiller. Ce qu'il découvrit le figea de stupeur, l'intérieur de la veste possédait de multiples poches remplies d'armes, plus redoutables et meurtrières les unes que les autres. Ayant désormais une idée de qui pouvait être cet homme, et pour qui il travaillait, il rabattit le col pour laisser entrevoir le dessous de la mâchoire, là se trouvait un petit tatouage, preuve d'allégeance et d'appartenance à la brigade noire. La croiser deux fois dans la même journée était très mauvais signe. Même si le groupe de tout à l'heure ne lui avait pas paru particulièrement dangereux, James se doutait qu'il avait désormais affaire à des hommes plus coriaces et plus expérimentés. Sa thèse se justifia d'elle-même lorsque sa main qui avait continué de chercher d'éventuels indices, tomba sur un bout de parchemin. Sur celui-ci était noté :

_**Missions pour N°5.**_

_**Dans un premier temps : Allez trouver notre source, lui demander l'adresse de Michael Fox, puis la rapportez à N°3. FAIT.**_

_**Dans un deuxième temps : Soutirez l'information à Mme Potter. Tous les moyens imaginables peuvent être employés. Une fois celle-ci récupérée, retournez au QG où elle devra être délivrée. **_

_**Dans un troisième temps : Participez à l'assaut de la demeure de Fox, prévu à l'aube. **_

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : Quelle était cette fameuse information que détenait Lily? Avait-elle un rapport avec Harry ? Jusqu'où aurait il été capable d'aller pour l'obtenir ? Où était le QG ?

Mais l'élément que craignait le plus James, était sans conteste, le mot griffonné à la va-vite près de la première tâche :_**FAIT.**_N°5 avait d'ores et déjà donné l'adresse à son collègue.

La détermination de la brigade noire ne serait que renforcée, en s'apercevant de l'échec de la deuxième tâche, en se rendant compte que la personne à laquelle elle voulait extirper l'information se situait précisément être chez Fox.

Le maraudeur regarda sa montre, il était un peu plus de minuit. Tout en se reprochant d'avoir eu la mauvaise idée de laisser Sirius en dehors de cette opération, il rangea le parchemin dans sa poche. Puis il se dirigea à toute allure vers le manoir de Michael Fox, le manoir qui allait bientôt être pris d'assaut, le manoir où se trouvait sa femme.

OoOoO

Lily était soufflée, elle n'en croyait tout bonnement pas ses yeux. Elle savait que Severus était mort récemment puisqu'elle avait suivie les évènements qui touchaient de près son fils, mais croiser de nouveau son regard l'avait bouleversée. Elle ne savait combien de temps ils étaient restés à se regarder, elle, bouche bée, lui avec son visage impassible. Elle avait néanmoins cru l'espace d'une seconde, déceler une lueur d'étonnement et de joie dans son regard. Ce doute avait rapidement été annihilé par Michael Fox qui après avoir suivi avec intérêt cet échange muet à l'écart, s'était avancé vers Lily pour lui demander le service qu'elle devait lui rendre. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin d'une potion d'éveil ultra-sensoriel, sans pour autant lui en exposer la raison et entrer dans les détails. Il lui fournit tous les ingrédients qui s'avéraient être extrêmement rares et les instructions nécessaires à cette potion dont l'élaboration durait cinq heures et dit à son apprenti de la seconder dans cette tâche.

Elle se tenait désormais près de Severus et tentait par tous les moyens de se focaliser sur la lecture des instructions, et non sur les faits et gestes méticuleux de son coéquipier qui s'occupait de préparer les divers ingrédients. Ils préparèrent la potion en silence sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, une véritable osmose régnait entre eux deux, de ce fait, ils n'avaient nul besoin de se concerter afin de savoir qui s'occupait de quelle tâche. Ils avancèrent rapidement et arrivèrent au bout de trois heures, à un certain stade de la conception où une attente de quarante minutes était requise. Le silence qui n'était auparavant nullement gênant, commença à devenir pesant à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Le regard de Lily allait et venait de la potion à l'horloge, il ne fallait surtout pas que celle-ci change de couleur avant ces quarante minutes fatidiques. Elle sentit la tension sur ses épaules diminuer, lorsqu'elle prit conscience que la potion avait été parfaitement réalisée et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit ratée.

« Pardonnes mon indiscrétion, mais pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une potion de réveil ultra-sensoriel ? » demanda Severus se tenant derrière elle, de sa voix qui ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.

A ces mots, une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Lily. « Et toi, pourquoi as-t-il fallu que tu m'adresses la parole alors que je dois restée pleinement concentrée sur cette satanée potion ? » pensa-t-elle. « Bon, on se calme … Severus n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, alors la dernière chose que tu doives faire, c'est bien reporter ta colère sur lui … » continua-t-elle toujours dans sa tête.

Elle se retourna et s'avança vers lui en s'efforçant de sourire quelque peu, ce qui était peine perdue d'avance. Pendant un instant, elle vit l'inquiétude due à son absence de réaction planée sur son visage, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse pousser l'exploration de ces émotions plus loin, il avait remis son masque.

Elle hésitait à lui donner une réponse franche. Il fut un temps où elle pouvait tout lui dire. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il avait en fait œuvré pour le bien toutes ces années, elle ne savait comment se comporter avec lui. Se faisant la réflexion qu'il en valait sûrement de même pour lui, elle décida de prendre la parole. Or, le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche fut un bref cri lorsqu'une explosion eu lieu à l'étage faisant trembler le sol et les fondations du manoir. Lily se sentit perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa alors au seul élément tangible situé près d'elle … Severus. Il s'accroupit afin d'échapper à divers débris qui tombaient, tout en la maintenant solidement contre lui. Nichée dans ses bras, elle eut un regard pour la potion laissée sans protection à quelques mètres de là. Malgré ce que son cœur lui hurlait de faire, son corps était paralysé et refusait d'obéir, elle resta donc dans ces bras … ces bras dans lesquels elle se sentait en sécurité, dans lesquels elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Cet instant lui parut durer une éternité, mais il prit fin, laissant une bonne partie du vaste laboratoire dévasté. Quand son regard glissa vers la potion, son cœur rata un battement, la potion était miraculeusement intacte. Lily sentit Severus la relever et lui demander d'une voix lointaine si tout allait bien. Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Enfin, son tempérament de griffondor reprenant le dessus, elle courut vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui avait été envahi d'un panache de fumée noire. Elle entendit Severus la rejoindre au pied de l'escalier, alors qu'elle entreprenait d'en gravir les marches. Il la retint, lui faisant remarquer que c'était suicidaire de s'engager dans cet escalier étroit et sans la moindre visibilité. Il continua sur sa lancée en lui disant qu'ils ignoraient quelle était la cause de cette explosion, et qu'il fallait donc mieux rester prudent. Elle acquiesça tout en lui affirmant tout bas que sa réaction avait sans doute été impulsive.

Ils se figèrent soudainement à l'entente d'une personne dévalant les escaliers. Quand la personne en question apparut enfin, non sans avoir plusieurs fois trébuchée et s'être cognée dans ces derniers, Lily retint un cri de surprise, et Severus laissa son masque d'impassibilité sur le côté, pour charger ses traits d'un profond dégout. James Potter se tenait devant eux, chancelant, le visage couvert de sueur et de suie, le souffle court.

« James ? … Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? … Tu ne devrais pas être là !» s'exclama sa femme tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Je … c'était … urgent Lily ! » bredouilla-t-il. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et les essuyait frénétiquement afin de retirer toute la poussière présente dessus. Il ne s'était donc pas encore aperçu de la présence de son ennemi d'enfance, étant dans l'impossibilité de voir quelque chose sans ses lunettes.

« C'est à cause des personnes qui viennent de provoquer cette explosion ? Tu es venu me prévenir ?» questionna Lily.

« Euh … en fait c'est moi qui … qui ait causé cette explosion. » dit-il d'une petite voix. Ses gestes sur ses lunettes se faisaient désormais plus lents et appliqués, puisqu'il avait conscience que le moment fatidique, où il devrait relever la tête et croiser le regard incendiaire de sa femme approchait. Il reprit donc la parole. « Ecoutes, la brigade noire arrive, elle doit prendre d'assaut le manoir à l'aube, je suis donc bien venu te prévenir d'un quelconque danger. J'ai cherché une autre alternative à celle de l'explosion durant trois heures mais il n'y avait rien à faire ! Son manoir est une véritable forteresse et l'aube approchait, alors oui, j'ai défoncé la grande porte, et oui, j'avoue que j'ai sans doute surestimé la charge d'éruptifs à poser ! Mais le principal, c'est que cela partait d'une noble intention. »

Il remit enfin ses lunettes et leva la tête pour voir sa femme et … Severus ?! James étouffa un hoquet de stupeur. « Mais qu'est-ce-que le graisseux fait ici ? » cria-t-il intérieurement. Il se reprit néanmoins très vite ne voulant pas que Servilus voit que sa seule présence le déstabilisait. De plus, Lily avait les bras croisés et hésitait, entre déverser toute sa colère sur son mari ou le remercier, au vu des informations fournies par ce dernier. Après quelques instants de conflits intérieurs, elle opta pour le deuxième choix, le disputer.

« Te rends-tu au moins compte, que la potion aurait pu être ratée par ta faute ? Et que par ce simple fait, Harry aurait pu être envoyé dans le néant ? Est ce qu'il t'arrive au moins de réfléchir ? Et si c'est le cas, de ne pas penser avec ta fichue témérité de griffondor, James Potter ?» cria-t-elle.

Le concerné eut l'audace de paraitre honteux, mais il savait dans son for intérieur qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait être fait, et trouvait injuste les remontrances de se femme. Par ailleurs, Servilus observait la scène avec jubilation, ce qui mit James dans une fureur épouvantable qu'il ne laissa bien évidemment pas percer. Une tempête faisait rage au fond de lui et s'il devait un jour la faire sortir, ce serait le graisseux qui en sera la victime.

Lily tira brusquement Severus vers la potion après s'être rendu compte que les quarante minutes imposées, étaient sur le point de prendre fin. Ils arrivèrent à temps auprès de la potion dont la teinte devenait lilas, ils s'affairèrent donc autour de celle-ci faisant abstraction du désordre du laboratoire et de la menace de la brigade noire. James s'étonna de voir Lily repartir vers la potion après ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, mais souhaitant tout autant qu'elle la guérison de leur fis, il ne dit rien.

Michael Fox fit son entrée dans le laboratoire à la phase finale de l'élaboration de la potion, ainsi qu'au moment où le soleil menaçait de se lever. Sa longue absence durant cette nuit mouvementée, s'expliquait par le fait que ses appartements se situaient à l'opposé de l'endroit où l'explosion avait eu lieu. Il n'en avait donc pas souffert, et ne l'avait en vérité même pas entendu. Mais en prenant le chemin de son laboratoire, il n'avait pu que constater les dégâts infligés par l'explosion à l'avant de son manoir.

La potion requérant toute l'attention de Lily et Severus, ce fut James qui du s'occuper de Michael Fox, en essayant de trouver les mots justes pour lui relater les circonstances de l'explosion. Lorsque Michael Fox comprit enfin que la brigade noire allait arriver incessamment sous peu, il les accusa de l'avoir trahi, puis s'enfuit en courant, prenant la direction de l'escalier.

«Eh bien, quel homme ! » s'exclama James d'un ton ironique. « Et c'est lui dont tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler, Lily ? C'est lui que tu tarissais d'éloges ?» demanda James s'esclaffant tout haut.

Préférant ne pas répondre, elle leva les yeux au ciel, Severus davantage exaspéré poussa un grognement parfaitement audible. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, après tout, il était de notoriété publique que les deux hommes se vouaient une haine réciproque. Une fois le dernier ingrédient mit dans la potion qui prit aussitôt la teinte argentée vaporeuse requise, Lily prit plusieurs fioles de verre et y versa la potion. Cette dernière devait être bue en quantité minimale puisque l'éveil des sens devait s'effectuer progressivement, mais la prudence étant de mise, elle avait préféré prendre plusieurs échantillons. Près de l'escalier, James lui fit signe de se dépêcher, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder, sachant pertinemment que la brigade noire était redoutable.

Son mari avait déjà gravi une bonne volée de marches, elle allait lui emboiter le pas, quand elle sentit qu'elle oubliait quelque chose ou plutôt … quelqu'un. Severus se tenait toujours près du chaudron dans lequel ils avaient fabriqué la potion, le dos tourné à elle. Lily s'approcha de lui par derrière, et posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant tourner la tête vers elle. Le regard noir plongea alors dans celui émeraude pour ne plus le lâcher. Au plus profond de ces prunelles obsidiennes, naquit une interrogation : Qui était-il pour aimer une femme comme elle ?

Sans cesser de le regarder, ignorant le trouble qui habitait Severus, elle lui prit la main, et d'une légère poussée, lui fit signe de la suivre.

**OoOoO**

Un tit verdict, svp ? ^^

…

La suite, le week-end prochain !


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous ! ^^

Je tiens à remercier mes reviewers :D … eh oui les reviews font en quelque sorte office de salaire vous savez ! XD

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! ) Bonne lecture ! ^^

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 7 : A la recherche d'une échappatoire**_

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall main dans la main, James qui se tenait un peu plus loin, à faire un bilan sur sa réserve de flèches et sur les diverses armes remplissant son sac à dos, les fusilla du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Lily ? Tu crois peut être qu'on … » questionna-t-il en tentant vainement de ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

« Tais-toi, s'il te plait ! Il est hors de question qu'on le laisse ici, alors pour une fois tu vas ravaler ton mépris, et ta rancœur, et supporter sa présence !» dit-elle d'une voix dure et sans équivoque.

« Cela revient à ravaler ma dignité en somme !» cracha-t-il si bas qu'aucun des deux n'entendit ce qu'il venait de dire.

Après cette courte altercation, Lily retira doucement sa main de celle de Severus ne voulant pas entrainer davantage d'hostilités. Il ne montra aucun signe de regret en surface, mais quiconque aurait été à l'intérieur de lui, aurait pu voir ce qu'il ressentait précisément quand elle se trouvait à proximité de lui, et aussi quand elle s'en éloignait.

« Il y a du mouvement dehors, la brigade noire doit déjà être là ! » dit Severus d'une voix calme, en jetant un coup d'œil à travers l'énorme trou laissé par l'explosion. Cette phrase avait été prononcée dans le seul but d'oublier le remous intérieur qui l'habitait.

« Quelle perspicacité ! » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter James, s'attirant un regard noir de sa femme.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au-dessus d'eux.

« Ils ont du se faufiler à travers une brèche. Allons-y, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !» chuchota le maraudeur, son sérieux revenu.

James les emmena dans un dédale de couloir menant à une sortie plus discrète et isolée, il l'avait repérée alors qu'il tentait de chercher un moyen pour pénétrer dans le manoir. Il se demandait néanmoins, s'il allait parvenir à la retrouver, dans ce véritable labyrinthe.

A l'instant, où ils arrivaient à un énième tournant, des échos de voix et de courses résonnèrent derrière eux.

« On accélère, on n'est plus très loin ! » dit James avec empressement.

Mais alors qu'il accompagnait le geste à la parole en tournant à gauche, il se fit rentrer dedans, par nul autre que Michael Fox.

« Encore toi ? » s'exclama Lily « On pensait que tu avais pris la fuite depuis longtemps !»termina-t-elle.

« Et laisser mes précieuses recherches et découvertes aux mains de ces personnages ? Et puis quoi encore !» s'énerva-t-il en récupérant les rouleaux de parchemins, fioles de potion, pierres précieuses et métaux qui avaient roulé dans tous les sens après sa chute.

James grogna en se relevant, ses yeux allant du maitre des lieux chargé d'objets en tout genre, à l'autre extrémité du couloir qui laissait entendre de plus en plus de bruits. Ils se mirent à courir laissant Michael Fox qui peinait à les suivre, se débrouiller avec sa charge. Le maraudeur hésitait à l'abandonner à son sort, mais changea soudainement d'avis, lorsqu'il vit que l'alchimiste s'avérait en fait indispensable. Effectivement, il leur indiquait la direction à suivre, en ponctuant ce chemin tout tracé vers la sortie, de passages secrets et raccourcis. Alors, qu'ils commençaient à ne plus avoir de souffles, le couloir s'élargit suffisamment pour que deux personnes puissent marcher côte à côte. James se doutait qu'ils ne devaient plus être très loin, il se réjouit d'ailleurs intérieurement, quand, quelques secondes plus tard, il entraperçut la porte.

Pour l'atteindre, il fallait traverser une pièce qui s'étendait sur dix mètres de long et qui avait un plafond haut et vitré. Au moment où Lily allait pénétrer dans ce corridor, son mari la retint, en lui barrant le chemin avec son bras. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, il lui répondit en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, puis en montrant de son autre main, le plafond vitré, signe que c'était un éventuel danger. Il faisait encore trop sombre pour entrevoir ce qui pouvait se situer dehors, mais selon James, utiliser le jour naissant pour les prendre par surprise était une excellente idée.

Severus, situé derrière eux, avait suivi l'échange avec son éternel impassibilité, tout en se demandant si Potter était paranoïaque, doué d'un sixième sens, ou aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, doté d'une quelconque forme d'intelligence. Préférant se référer à la première possibilité, qui était sans aucun doute la plus vraisemblable, il interpella Lily à l'aide d'une tape sur l'épaule.

« J'ai conscience que l'on fait au mieux pour se sortir de ce pétrin, mais ne faudrait-il pas se dépêcher davantage ? » questionna Severus à voix basse. « La potion doit être ingurgitée dans les deux heures à venir, sinon ce délai dépassé, elle n'aura plus aucun effet. » dit-il considérant qu'elle ignorait ce détail. Lorsqu'il la vit écarquiller les yeux de stupeur et de frayeur, il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'était visiblement pas trompé. « De plus, au vu de notre situation, je pense qu'il est proprement inutile de perdre du temps avec des suppositions. » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter dans le seul but de ridiculiser et discréditer Potter.

Ce dernier comprit parfaitement la manœuvre, et voulu lui rendre la pareille, lorsque Michael Fox, qui s'était tenu à l'écart pendant tout ce temps, se manifesta.

« Monsieur Potter a raison, deux hommes sont présents sur le toit vitré, prêt à tirer avec des engins qui me sont inconnus, sur le premier d'entre nous qui se montrera. Il y en a également trois derrière cette porte, armés jusqu'aux dents, prêt à en découdre.» s'exprima-t-il d'une voix assurée.

Il avait délaissé ses précieux objets, qui gisaient désormais à terre. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul objet en main, un poignard dont le manche était serti de diamants, la lame était quant à elle incroyablement aiguisée et luisait d'une étrange lueur.

« Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? demanda Lily, sceptique, tout en gardant un œil sur le poignard.

« Je le sais, un point c'est tout. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner plus de détails. Faisons demi-tour, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, croyez moi. Je connais une autre sortie, certes plus éloignée, mais plus sécurisée.» dit-il en retournant dans la pénombre du couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

James fut le premier à lui emboiter le pas, heureux qu'il est reconnu qu'il avait raison à propos des hommes postés sur le toit. Il tira sa femme à sa suite, ne se préoccupant nullement de Servilus. Lily était plongée dans ses pensées, l'attitude de Michael Fox avait changé du tout au tout en l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait abandonné ses diverses reliques sans un regard en arrière, et serrait le poignard dans sa main, à s'en blanchir les phalanges. A cela, s'ajoutaient les fréquents coups d'œil qu'il jetait nerveusement à celui-ci, comme s'il espérait à tout moment y voir quelque chose dans le reflet de sa lame.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas utiliser le passe, James ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple, et nous serions sûrs d'arriver à temps auprès d'Harry!» chuchota-t-elle assez bas, afin que leur guide ne les entende pas.

« Nous nous en sommes servis il n'y a pas douze heures de ça, Lily. » dit-il sur le même ton en faisant allusion au vortex qu'ils avaient emprunté au bar. « Ce serait de la folie ! Tu sais parfaitement que la magie doit être employée à petites doses ! Alors, user de nouveau du passe est entièrement exclu. »

« C'est pourtant un moyen que l'on devrait envisager ! J'ai conscience des risques, mais sauver notre fils est ma priorité, et nous manquons de temps !» insista-t-elle.

« J'accepterai de courir ce risque uniquement si l'échappatoire de notre cher Michael est voué à l'échec. D'accord ?» s'exprima-t-il d'une voix résignée.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Ils arrivèrent tous les quatre (Severus les ayant bien évidemment suivis) devant une porte à double battant, qui donnait selon les dires de leur guide, sur une ruelle. Ce dernier porta la lame du poignard à la hauteur de ses yeux, puis la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes, avant de jurer à voix basse.

« Nous irons à l'aveugle désormais. »

Ces mots prononcés d'une voix craintive, contrastaient nettement avec l'assurance qu'il affichait quelques minutes auparavant. James ne s'en formalisa pas, trouvant cet homme extrêmement lunatique. Lily et Severus, en revanche, exposèrent leur perplexité grandissante de manières différentes, elle ouvertement, lui plus discrètement.

Ils franchirent la porteen étant sur leur garde, et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand ils virent que la voie était libre.

Michael Fox, ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière.

« Bon débarras ! » s'exclama James, avec une moue de dédain.

« Il n'a jamais été très courageux. » crut bon d'ajouter sa femme.

Alors, qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'opposé de la direction que Michael Fox avait pris, ils entendirent un hurlement à glacer le sang. Lily frissonna d'effroi devant tant de détresse et de souffrance, mais surtout à cause de la personne qui l'avait poussée. Elle se mit à courir vers l'origine de ce cri, n'ayant plus conscience d'aucun de ses faits et ne vit et n'entendit pas les deux hommes qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, se mettre à la suivre, età lui crier de revenir.

La première chose qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux en question, fut un tourbillon de fumée de la taille d'un homme, sur lequel apparaissaient plusieurs visages tourmentés. Ceux-ci suivaient les remous de la fumée, qui tournoyait de plus en plus vite et rapetissait à vue d'œil. Lily sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, deux présences masculines rassurantes, se postées à ses côtés. Ils continuèrent à observer ce phénomène jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse, en émettant un dernier râle d'agonie.

Michael Fox avait été envoyé dans le néant.

Bien qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, elle était triste qu'une telle chose puisse lui être arrivée. Personne ne méritait d'être envoyé dans ce monde dénué de toutes sensations, de toutes émotions. James et Severus se mirent à guetter la ruelle, afin de repérer les personnes responsables de ce malheur, et qui seraient bien capable de leur faire subir le même sort.

Le regard de Lily fut soudain attiré par une faible lueur, quand elle s'eu approchée, elle put voir qu'elle émanait du déclic se fit … elle sut alors que ce n'était pas la détresse de Michael Fox qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici, mais cet pouvant résister à la tentation, elle le prit dans ses mains et s'étonna qu'il continu à luire, il lui avait paru logique pendant un court instant qu'il s'arrêterait lorsqu'elle l'aurait touché. Son attention se porta alors sur le manche, constitué d'un métal qui lui était inconnu. Ses doigts frôlèrent une gravure en relief sur le manche, un losange était dessiné, un trait droit parcourait sa longueur, enfin, un cercle encerclait le losange, en touchant chacune de ses quatre extrémités.

Un rayon lumineux d'une grande intensité s'abattit sur une poubelle à quelques mètres d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

« On va dire qu'on est dans un cas d'extrême urgence, là. » marmonna James plus qu'à lui-même qu'à sa femme.

Il sortit le passe et le jeta sur le mur situé derrière lui, en n'oubliant pas de prononcer la formule : _NingoriPassum_. Le petit objet fut absorbé par le mur puis rejeté aux pieds du maraudeur qui grogna au vu de ce refus. Il le ramassa tout en évitant les jets lumineux qui s'étaient multipliés, et s'apprêtait à le lancer de nouveau lorsque Lily le lui prit des mains.

« On prononce la formule ensemble ! » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant tour à tour son mari et Severus qui acquiescèrent, signe qu'ils avaient compris.

Elle jeta le passe avec toute sa hargne sur le mur, une fois absorbé, la formule fut prononcée avec conviction et empressement. Après un temps qui leur parut interminable, le vortex bleuté se forma. Ils pénétrèrent en même temps à l'intérieur, ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'il se referme ou qu'un rayon lumineux les atteigne. Juste après avoir disparu, le vortex se mit à vibrer et à clignoter. Enfin, il se ferma brusquement en produisant une onde de choc, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, pour les trois personnes qui y étaient rentrées.

**OoOoO**

Voili, voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez au travers d'une tit commentaire ! )

D'ailleurs, je fais faire un truc à ce propos : chaque personne qui me laissera une review pourra connaitre le titre du chapitre suivant ! … Bon, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien ! XD

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8 ! ^^


	8. Chapitre 8

Coucou !

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! )

Bonne lecture ! :D

**OoOoO**

_**Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles**_

Plus le temps passait, plus Sirius se maudissait d'être resté en arrière. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, d'acquiescer sans rien dire, et de rester sagement à la maison pendant que d'autres prenaient des risques. Il avait veillé Harry toute la nuit, en espérant remarquer à tout instant, un quelconque signe d'amélioration … en vain. Il était resté étrangement immobile, il y eut néanmoins un changement au petit matin, son filleul qui avait perdu le peu de couleurs qu'il avait, durant ce laps de temps, commençait à devenir translucide … littéralement. N'en pouvant plus d'espérer voir revenir James et Lily, et de le regarder dépérir sous ses yeux, il avait appelé Remus et Tonks.

Ces derniers étaient actuellement debout, près du lit sur lequel Harry reposait, et arboraient tous deux, un air de totale stupéfaction. L'un comme l'autre, ils semblaient déconnecter de la réalité, et donc dans l'incapacité de questionner Sirius sur le pourquoi et le comment. S'en rendant parfaitement compte, il s'apprêtait à leur raconter le peu de choses qu'il savait, quand le bruit caractéristique du vortex en formation se fit entendre. Il se rua alors vers celui-ci, tout en se disant intérieurement que quelque chose clochait, mais ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il pénétra dans le petit hall qu'il comprit. Le passe avait été utilisé depuis peu, et requérait donc du temps pour se recharger. Cette pensée avait traversé son esprit, alors que trois silhouettes visiblement mal en point, émergeaient du vortex qui avait pris une teinte bleue foncée menaçante. Sirius reconnut avec soulagement James et Lily mais eut un temps d'arrêt, quand il vit que la troisième personne présente n'était nul autre que Servilus. Remus qui l'avait suivi, se ressaisit rapidement à la vue de cette scène, et aida James qui avait perdu l'équilibre, à se relever.

« James, sa va ? » demanda son ami Lunard. Celui-ci prenait vraisemblablement sur lui, pour ne pas le bombarder de questions.

« Ce n'est rien, la magie ne fait que reprendre l'énergie que l'on vient de se procurer de force. Alors, inutile de préciser que je me sens un tantinet faible. » dit-il lentement en ayant la plus grande difficulté à articuler, et en prenant davantage appui sur Remus.

Tonks, également présente dans la pièce, était quand à elle en train de s'occuper de Lily. La femme aux cheveux auburn avait les yeux qui papillonnaient et était plongée dans une sorte d'état second. Elle murmurait des choses, la plupart du temps inaudibles, qui n'avaient pas le moindre sens pour la métamorphomage, les seuls mots qu'elle parvint à capter furent : potion, Harry et urgent.

Sirius étant parfaitement au courant de la situation, se dirigea vers Lily, sans prêter plus d'attention à Severus, qui s'était affaissé sur le sol depuis peu, à moitié inconscient.

« Où est la potion Lily ? … S'il te plait, ne perds pas connaissance, réponds moi ! » s'empressa de dire Sirius. « Ne m'obliges pas à devoir te fouiller … si James apprend ça, je suis un homme mort, meilleur ami ou pas ! » ajouta-t-il en parlant plus à soi même qu'à son interlocutrice.

Cette dernière l'avait contre toute attente entendue, et esquissa un sourire. Elle ouvrit ensuite son manteau non sans difficulté, pour laisser entrevoir un petit sac en bandoulière. Pendant que Tonks soutenait de son mieux Lily, il lui enleva le sac, l'ouvrit et y découvrit plusieurs fioles de potion.

« Une seule … » indiqua la femme de James avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, et donc en se laissant aller de tout son poids sur celle qui la tenait.

Sirius laissa Tonks et Remus s'occuper ensemble du couple, et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre où se trouvait Harry. Agenouillé près du lit, il maintint son filleul contre lui, et passa la fiole de potion d'éveil ultra-sensoriel entre ses lèvres. Harry avala la petite quantité de liquide inconsciemment, puis grâce à cette action, repris ses couleurs. Son parrain ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, quand à cette réaction. Harry l'avait en effet grandement inquiété, plus le temps s'écoulait, et plus il devenait transparent, mais son corps ne laissait désormais plus transparaitre le lit au travers de lui.

Il attendit quelques instants, puis saisissant le fait qu'il n'allait pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, sortit de la pièce. Il trouva sa nièce et son mari en grande discussion dans le salon, ils se retournèrent tous deux vers lui quand ils l'entendirent arriver. Sirius dut alors faire face à deux visages empreints de curiosité et de questionnement, vis-à vis des évènements récents. Il se mit donc en quête de leur expliquer ce qui s'était produit depuis la veille.

« Harry ne peut pas être mort ! C'est impossible, surtout quand on pense que Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Fred ou George le sont aussi ! » s'exclama Remus, en proie à une totale incompréhension.

« C'est étrange … tu es sur que les deux jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas présents ? Qu'il y en avait un seul ?» demanda Tonks, le front plissé.

« Non, il n'y en avait qu'un, mais je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas l'importance que tu accordes à ce détail. » déclara Sirius, en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur le canapé leur faisant face.

« Juste comme sa, ils faisaient toujours tous ensemble ces deux là. » dit-elle avec un air nostalgique.

« Ne risquent-ils rien aux mains de la brigade noire ? Au vu du comportement que tu nous as décrit, Sirius, ils étaient prêt à tout pour emmener Harry avec eux. Par conséquent, ils pourraient très bien se servir d'eux comme otages pour faire pression auprès de nous.» expliqua-t-il.

« La brigade noire n'a aucune idée de qui sont les frères Jaysir, et il est quasi impossible de deviner ou d'apprendre de quelque manière que ce soit, qui se sont réellement. » rétorqua son ami.

« Je pense au contraire qu'ils l'on apprit incessamment sous peu. En tout cas, cela expliquerait le mot que j'ai trouvé.» signala Remus, avec douceur.

« Attend, quel mot ? De quoi tu parles ?» questionna-t-il avec une perplexité grandissante.

« Il était dans une des poches de James. » dit-il en lui tendant un petit parchemin, que son ami prit aussitôt et parcourut rapidement des yeux.

« Ainsi, tu penses que l'information en question serait à propos d'Harry ? » voulu savoir Sirius après avoir réfléchi un moment.

« Exactement ! Leur source a du apprendre votre véritable identité à James et à toi, or comme il est évident que vous apparaissez sous ces apparences en publique, ils ont décidé de s'en prendre à Lily, qui est une cible plus facile à repérer.» assura-t-il.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cette histoire, mais une autre question lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il regardait le mot.

« Vous pensez qu'ils ont été attaqué ? Je veux dire … ils viennent juste d'arriver, et le mot certifie que le manoir devait être pris d'assaut à l'aube …

- C'est plausible, James connaissait les conséquences que pouvaient entrainer l'usage excessif du passe. S'il l'a utilisé, c'est que la situation l'exigeait.» annonça Tonks devançant son mari.

« … Hum … cela n'explique pas la présence de Servilus ! C'était peut être un membre de la brigade noire qui a participé à l'assaut. Il aurait impulsivement attaqué James et se serait fait facilement vaincre par lui. Alors Cornedrue l'aurait amené ici pour le questionner, et utiliser cette occasion pour lui faire remarquer qui est le plus fort.» supposa Sirius avec un sourire malicieux et quelque peu diabolique.

« Tu ne changeras jamais Patmol ! » soupira son ami mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. « Je pense plutôt que Severus s'est trouvé sur le chemin, et qu'ils ont sûrement décidé … enfin que Lily a surement décidé de l'emmener avec eux.

- Mouais … » dit-il avec une moue pas convaincu. « Et où est-il maintenant le graisseux ?

-Sirius !» s'insurgea Remus. « Je sais que vous vous êtes vouez une haine réciproque, mais c'était il y a des années de ça ! Alors, s'il te plait, essaies de faire un effort ! Sinon, j'ai placé Severus dans une des multiples chambres se situant à l'étage, il a davantage été secoué que les autres, il se réveillera donc probablement en fin de journée. » continua-t-il en insistant bien sur ce nom, pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il fallait qu'il l'appelle ainsi et non par le surnom qu'il aimait lui donner.

« Oui maman. » dit le fautif avec une voix mêlée d'ironie. « … Et depuis quand le défends-tu ?» demanda-t-il toute trace d'ironie disparue, les sourcils froncés.

« Depuis que je sais quelle véritable personne il est. Un homme bien qui a aidé Harry a gagné cette guerre, au péril de sa vie. »

« Il l'a d'ailleurs perdu ! » ricana Sirius. « … D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit, j'avoue que c'était déplacé.» dit-il soudainement devant le regard noir de son ami.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre eux. Seuls les bruissements de vêtements de Tonks qui s'affairait dans la pièce, comblaient la monotonie de cet instant. N'ayant plus la force d'affronter le regard rempli de reproches de Remus, il se perdit dans la contemplation du petit parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ses pensées fusaient dans son for intérieur, il n'avait qu'une envie que James et Lily se réveillent afin qu'ils puissent répondre à ses interrogations. Il avait bien entendu conscience que certaines resteraient sans réponse étant donné l'ambigüité de la situation.

La matinée passa rapidement, Tonks partit préparer le déjeuner une fois le midi arrivé, et Remus et Sirius qui s'étaient réconciliés, parlèrent de diverses choses. L'utilisation limitée de la magie dans ce monde qui s'avérait être nouveau pour le couple Lupin, était le principal sujet de conversation. A son grand désarroi, Remus continuait à se transformer en loup garou, et à la plus grande joie de Tonks, son métamorphomage fonctionnait toujours.

Les deux amis s'installèrent sur la terrasse qui offrait un panorama à couper le souffle. Leur villa était incrustée dans la montagne, en hauteur, et donnait sur une cascade se trouvant sur un autre pan du monticule rocheux. Une forêt verdoyante se situait en contrebas près d'un fleuve, dans lequel les eaux de la cascade se déversaient. Ils étaient ainsi coupés de la civilisation, et renouaient avec le monde que lorsque la situation l'exigeait.

Après avoir disposé les plats sur la table placée au grand air, ils commencèrent tous trois à manger et furent vite rejoint par le couple Potter, qui avaient meilleures mines. Bien que Lily ait vu que son fils avait repris des couleurs, juste avant d'aller sur la terrasse, elle voulu tout de même s'assurer que Sirius lui avait fait boire la potion. Ce fut donc une tornade rousse qui s'abattit sur le maraudeur, assis avec une certaine nonchalance sur sa chaise. Il se fit chaudement, ou plutôt brusquement enlacer, après lui avoir appris qu'il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour s'occuper de son filleul. Il lui rendit maladroitement et avec une certaine appréhension son étreinte, quand au fait que son meilleur ami les observait suspicieusement et avec un air quelque peu réprobateur.

« Lily … tu m'étouffes ! » s'exclama Sirius qui était maintenant caché à la vue de tous par une cascade de cheveux auburn.

« Oh ! Excuses-moi !» dit-elle avec un sourire radieux sur le visage, ce dernier fut vite remplacé par un fou rire lorsqu'elle vit les effets dévastateurs de son accolade.

« J'ignorais que tu avais autant de poignes ! » expliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire à son tour.

Une fois calmé, il sortit un miroir de sa poche, afin de remettre ses cheveux bruns et soyeux en place, ainsi que sa chemise blanche froissée. Il resta un long moment obnubilé par le reflet de l'objet, même après avoir reprit, aux yeux des autres, l'apparence qu'il avait auparavant. Pour lui, ce n'était pas encore ça, il esquissait en effet de temps à autres une moue désapprobatrice, avant de changer un petit détail de son apparence.

Tout en discutant et en mangeant, les autres personnes présentes autour de la table, échangèrent des sourires de connivences … il n'y avait que Sirius Black pour avoir constamment un miroir sur lui, l'utiliser en toutes circonstances et continuer à l'utiliser quand il n'y avait rien de plus à faire.

OoOoO

Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, il avait l'impression qu'il passait son temps à perdre conscience puis à se réveiller. Et pour la seconde fois, voilà qu'il se réveillait dans un endroit qui lui était complètement inconnu. A moins qu'il n'est rêvé, que rien de tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'était réel. Oui c'était sûrement cela, lui et ses amis n'avaient pas pu mourir. La passeuse, la ville, le bar, les frères Jaysir, et les hommes habillés en noir qui les avaient attaqués, n'avaient été qu'un effet de son imagination. Cela n'empêchait pas certains doutes de persister, de plus, le jeune homme ignorait toujours où il se situait, mais ne voulait pas y prêter attention, de peur de sentir la panique le gagner … ou de voir se pointer un bon mal de tête.

Il était actuellement assis sur le lit, à faire un examen minutieux de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cette dernière était de taille moyenne, mais la disposition des meubles la rendait étonnamment spacieuse. Elle était également très lumineuse et arborait des tons clairs, qui donnaient beaucoup de douceur à la chambre.

Son regard se riva sur la porte et par extension la seule présente dans la chambre. Il sentit une boule se former dans son ventre alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers celle-ci. Arrivé dans le couloir, il décida de suivre son instinct et prit à gauche, il longea le couloir, puis déboucha dans une vaste pièce qui donnait sur le rez-de-chaussée. Il descendit les escaliers présents devant lui, et s'approcha d'une fenêtre, ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée, le paysage était idyllique. Il s'arracha de la contemplation de cette incroyable vue, et, au moment où il se demandait quel chemin il devait emprunter afin de croiser quelqu'un, il entendit des bruits de conversation et des éclats de rires. Il se laissa porter par ces voix, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à elles inconsciemment.

_**Fermer les yeux. S'approcher.**_

_**Les voix étaient proches … et pourtant lointaines… familières … et pourtant mystérieuses.**_

_**Un sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahit … un sentiment qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer …**_

_**S'interroger … non … juste savourer …**_

_**S'abandonner complètement … laisser ces voix glisser en lui …**_

_**Puis … le silence … assourdissant … **_

_**Ouvrir les yeux. S'immobiliser.**_

_**Regards qui se croisent …**_

_**Emotion qui le submerge … Emotion qui les submerge …**_

_**Tourbillon intérieur … débordement extérieur …**_

_**Distance qui se restreint …**_

_**Contact … caresse …**_

_**Fermer les yeux. Céder.**_

_**Pleurs et rires mêlés …**_

_**Mots chuchotés … **_

_**Etre entouré …**_

_**Etre aimé …**_

_**Former qu'un …**_

**OoOoO**

Bon, les retrouvailles sont subtiles mais je ne les voyais pas autrement ! Je ne voulais en effet pas que ce soit gnan-gnan ! Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? ) J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir ! ^^

La suite : dimanche prochain ! :D


End file.
